The present inventive concept relates to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to methods for fabricating semiconductor devices that incorporate epitaxial blocking layers.
In order to improve the performance of certain types of semiconductor devices, a selective epitaxial growth (SEG) process is used to form elevated source/drain regions.
In a semiconductor device including both a PMOS region and an NMOS region, in order to form different kinds of epitaxial layers in the PMOS region and the NMOS region, epitaxial blocking layers may be formed to prevent a first epitaxial layer associated with a first region from being affected during the fabrication of a second epitaxial layer associated with a second region.